Born To Be Wild
by Kaimu
Summary: Noah Puckerman is a wild child. A gay wild child. When his mother sends him to a gay conversion camp for the third time, he meets a boy who makes him change his way of living his life, or at least a little bit. Except for his badass-ness of course.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Born To Be Wild Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Puck/OMC's, Puck/Kurt Rating: R Warnings: homophobic words, m/m sexual situations Spoilers: none Genre: AU,Drama,Romance,Hurt/Comfort Word Count:: ~ Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: Noah Puckerman is a wild child. A gay wild child. On his third time that he's being send to a gay conversion camp by his mother, he meets a boy who changes his way of life, or at least a little bit. Except for his badass-ness of course.<p>"I don't want to be here, dad."<p>

Kurt Hummel looked around the parking lot, seeing all the kids saying goodbye to their parents before they stepped towards the busses which would take them to Camp Hell.

Or at least that's what Kurt called it 'cause in reality it was called: Camp Freedom.

How the hell anyone could call a gay conversion camp, where gay kids would be converted into straight kids, Camp Freedom was still a mystery to Kurt.

What was even a bigger mystery to him was why his dad had signed him up for something like that.

He always thought Burt Hummel, his dad, excepted him the way he was.

Apperently he didn't...That was more than clear now.

Lucky thing was that parents weren't allowed on the camping place, only when they were called to come and get their kid because he or she was a trouble maker or in no condition to stay ayt the camp, so the kids and their lugage were transported by a few busses and they had to say goodbye to their parents on the parking lot before they left.

Burt sighed and looked sadly at his son, "I know you don't want to be here, kiddo. Neither do I."

"Then what exactly are we doing here?" Kurt asked confused, "Let's go home."

Kurt turned around and started walking back to his father's car when a large hand landed on his shoulder and stopped him from moving further.

"We're not going home, son." Burt spoke firmly, staring deeply in his son's eyes, "I didn't pay for this camp for nothing."

"I don't know why you've paid for it in the first place." Kurt exclaimed angrily, "I don't want to go on this stupid camp."

"You have to try, Kurt." Burt spoke with something that sounded like sadness in his voice, "Maybe you'll find out that you're not that attracted to boys as you thought you were..."

Ah, so that was it... Burt Hummel's last try to convince his son that he wasn't gay.

Oh he had tried before. Pointing out all the, according to Burt, pretty girls at his school, trying to get Kurt at least to feel a little interested in them, but it had never worked.

This was a much, much bigger step that he had taken and Kurt wasn't happy with it. Wasn't happy with it at all.

Did his dad even realize what the organizers of this camp did to the children there?

Apparently not...

"I'm sure you'll be having lots of fun there," Burt continued, trying to convince his son to go, "You'll be back before you know it."

The camp would last two months. TWO FREAKING MONTHS.

He was gonna die there and not come back at all. But Kurt was sure his dad wouldn't appreciate if he said something like that so kept his mouth shut and bit the inside of his cheek a little.

He didn't have the time to say much anyway 'cause all of the bags were loaded inside the trunks of the busesand they were called to step inside said buses so they could leave and ride to their destination.

He managed a weak smile on his face and gave his father a hug, which his dad gladly returned.

"I love you, Kurt." Burt said softly, getting a little emotional suddenly, "Don't forget that."

Kurt felt tears burn in his eyes, because how could he say he loved him when he was sending him to a gay conversion camp?

He still managed to keep that same weak smile on his face as he replied, "I love you too, dad."

Then he pulled out of the hug and walked away, looking over his shoulder and giving a little wave to his dad one last time before taking the steps up to get in the bus.

He was luckily one of the first guys on the bus, so he took a seat against the window and put his earbuds in his ear and turned on his ipod.

Now at least he didn't have to talk to someone during the long ride to Hell.

Noah Puckerman was leaning against his car with his best friend Sam, both smoking a cigarette and watching all of the kids say goodbye to their parents before they would be stumped onto the busses.

They were two of those kids who would have to go on those buses, but their parents weren't there.

Not that they cared about that. It were their parents who send them their anyway.

Well, Noah only had a mother and a little sister since his dad ran away when he was a little boy but the only one Noah cared about was his sister.

His mother was drunk most of the time and she had made it perfectly clear that she didn't appreciate him kissing another boy on their porch.

So what did Noah do? Every day he brought home a different boy, who was also gay like him of course, and kissed him when he knew she was looking out of the window.

This caused her to drink even more, but Noah didn't care. If his own mother didn't accept who he was, then screw her.

She was the one who send him on this stupid camp, knowing that it wouldn't help, because it was his third time already.

Well, three times is a charm of course...

He was now 16 and ever since he was 13 and told his mom that he liked boys more than girls, she had send him there.

Noah refused to work along and was send home after a few days the first time he was there.

The second time his mother had refused to pick him up, so he had stayed but didn't do anything they asked him to do.

Noah was a wild child. A free spirit. He didn't need anyone to tell him how to live his life 'cause he could manage perfectly well on his own.

His little sister on the other hand was the apple of his eye.

He was the one who had practically raised her on his own, so they had a very tight bond.

He hated it when he had to leave her alone with his mother, but he knew she was a strong girl and could take care of herself when necessary.

Which was like 99% of the time...

Sam's parents on the other hand were just working, but obviously, they didn't approve of their oldest son being gay either.

It was Sam's second year that he had to go to the camp because his parents had noticed that it hadn't worked the first time.

Sam and Noah, or Puck like everyone called him, had easily became friends. They shared a hut with two other boys, Matt and Mike, and all four of them got along great together.

Of course there were cameras in the huts so the management could see when they would be doing something inapropriate, at least inappropriate to their terms.

It was the same for the girls' huts, because of course, the lesbian girls were send there as well.

"Yo Puck," Sam said, blowing out some smoke from his cigarette, "Check out all these newbies."

"Yeah," Puck answered, blowing out some smoke as well, "Poor kids. They have no idea what they're getting into."

"It's all their parents' fault," Sam replied, "Why can't parents just accept their kids like they are."

Puck shrugged, "Beats me. If you ask me, I never had any parents."

Sam glanced over at Puck, who remained unfazed.

"How's your mom doing?"

"Probably lying on the couch, drinking herself into a coma. Or sitting at a bar, celebrating my departure to camp."

Sam didn't reply, just gave Puck a sympathetic look before looking back at the other victims of Camp Homophobia, or that's how he and Puck called it.

Seeing they were all heading towards the busses, Sam nudged Puck with his elbow.

"Seems like it's time to leave, dude."

Puck took one last long lurk from his cigarette, then threw the bud on the ground and stomped it out with the tip of his shoe while Sam followed his example.

Puck checked one last time if he had locked his car, then he followed Sam to the busses with his usual confident swagger.

This was gonna be fun. Another two months of being a jackass and driving those "teachers" in the camp crazy.

He couldn't wait to get the party started.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **EXTRA WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER**: mentioning of attempted suicide.

A/N 2: I just want to say that, I know that it sounds unbelievable that Burt would send Kurt to a gay conversion camp, but this is FICTION and completely AU. I love Burt, and I'm not gonna make him a jerk in this, just trust me. Besides, I've already read some stories were they made Burt a homophobic asshole, so I think I'm pretty nice with him :) Also, Kurt HAS fought with his dad about this, but it will get in later into the story. There's a LOT that has to be explained in this fic. Just bear with me until then, ok?

A/N 3: The song I used is "Me Against The World" by Simple Plan

As soon as the bus stopped, Puck was out of his seat and at the door, so when it opened he was the first one to get out.

He didn't even wait for Sam to get off the bus and give him an explanation, he just huried over to the head building of the camping place.

Sam, being left alone by Puck, was searching for other familiar faces in the sea of people.

He saw Dave Karofsky towering out over a few people, but he and Puck weren't exactly friends with him, so he searched for someone else.

Then he saw the black hair of a very familiar Asian boy and walked up to him with a smile on his face.

"Hey Mike," to Sam's surprise, Mike didn't smile back, "Something wrong, dude?"

Mike just shook his head, "I'll tell you later. Isn't Puck here too?"

"He is but he kind of took off like a mad man and left me alone. He's probably planning on a prank or something."

Mike managed a weak smile on his face but Sam was still worried.

He was just about to ask what was wrong again when he was interrupted by a voice, booming through a microphone.

"Ok, all of you freaks have to gather inside the main building were the leader of this camp, mister Figgins, will give his boring welcomings speech. Hurry up! The sooner it' s over, the better."

Sam smiled to himself. Sue Sylvester still hadn't changed one bit.

He raised his eyebrow at Mike, who nodded, and both boys left to the head building where the speech would be held.

Once they were there, a wide smirking Puck caught up with them out of nowhere.

"Ok," Sam said, sharing a look with Mike for a second, "What have you done, Puck?"

"Me?" Puck asked innocently, "Nothing. I've been a very good boy."

Mike and Sam both snorted at that, making Puck grin even wider.

"You have that C.D. we made with you?"

"Of course I have," Sam replied, "So, you're still gonna do it."

"Hell yeah I am," Puck said firmly, "Those newbies deserve a welcomings song, don't they? I bet they're gonna like it more than Figgin's speech."

"That won't be a hard task to accomplish." Sam could reply before they were all silenced as the whole staff of the camp entered the room, flanked by "cops".

They weren't cops in real life, but here they played them to keep some order during those two months.

Or at least try and keep some order... Because boys like Puck and Sam were very determined to break that order.

When the staff were seated, mister Figgins stood up with a long list and started calling out the names of the children who were supposed to be there.

When he came to the letter P, he did a little double take.

"You have to be kidding me," he said, shaking his head a little, "Noah Puckerman, again?"

Puck smirked and raised his hand, "Yo, mr. F!"

Mr. Figgins rolled his eyes and scawled in the boys' direction, "The answer should be: 'Here, mr. Figgins' but I guess you'll never learn, will you?"

"No mr. F."

Some giggles and snickers could be heard around the room until mr. Figgins cleared his throat.

"Right. Let's just get on with the list shall we."

He continued calling out everyone's names and was ready to do his speech when Puck raised his hand again.

"What is it, Puckerman?"

"Mr. F,sir, I was wondering if I could give our new kids a welcomings song. You know, you give them a speech, I give them a song. Sounds cool, right?"

Mr. Figgins looked over at all his counselors, who all just shrugged, except for Will Schuester, who seemed very enthusiastic.

"I think that's a great idea," Will said, "The kids deserve a song to make them feel more at home."

That made Figgins made up his mind and he looked back over at Puck.

"Alright, mr. Puckerman. You can have your song."

"Awesome!" Puck exclaimed, nodding at Sam who went over to the corner to put the C.D. in the C.D. player.

He waited for Puck's sign to press play and watched as Puck strutted his stuff around and then up the tables while singing the song.

_**We're not gonna be Just a part of their game **_

_**We're not gonna be Just the victims**_

_**They're taking our dreams **_

_**And they tear them apart 'til everyone's the same **_

_**I've got no place to go I've got no where to run T**_

_**hey love to watch me fall They think they know it all**_

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster That's what they always said **_

_**I'm a lost cause, not a hero But I'll make it on my own I've gotta prove them wrong Me against the world It's me against the world**_

_**We won't let them change How we feel in our hearts We're not gonna let them control us We won't let them shove All their thoughts in our heads And we'll never be like them**_

_**I've got no place to go I've got no where to run They love to watch me fall They think they know it all**_

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster That's what they always said I'm a lost cause, not a hero But I'll make it on my own I'm gonna prove them wrong It's me against the world Me against the world**_

_**Now I'm sick of this waiting So come on and take your shot You can spit all your insults But nothing you say is gonna change us You can sit there and judge me Say what you want to We'll never let you in**_

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster That's what they always said I'm a lost cause, not a hero But I'll make it on my own Me against the world**_

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster That's what they always said I'm a lost cause, not a hero But I'll make it on my own I've got to prove them wrong They'll never bring us down**_

_**We'll never fall in line I'll make it on my own Me against the world**_

They had already stopped the music halfway down the song but Puck hadn't cared and just kept on singing.

At the end, he was roughly shoved against the wall by one of those awful wannabe cops and he noticed that the whole room was upside down.

Some of the kids were standing up on their feet, cheering for him while the staff tried to calm them down.

Others were all whispering to each other, while sparing glances at him, their faces all looking excited and fascinated by him.

"Puckerman!" he suddenly heard and wasn't surprised to see mr. Figgins walking up to him. "What exactly was the meaning of that song?"

"I thought the lyrics were clear enough. Nice song hey, mr. F?"

"Nice song he says..." mr. Figgins parotted exaspertately, "Are you trying to put those kids all against us?"

Puck just shrugged, "I just thought it was a good song."

Figgins sighed, "You know you will get punished for this. Now go outside, I don't want to see you anymore."

Figgins and his staff all walked back towards their tables while Puck walked to the door, escorted by one of those damn cops again.

Puck walked as slow as he could, knowing very well what would come next.

He heard the sideboards of the big blackboard squeek open and counted to three inside his head.

"1...2...3."

"Puckermaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Puck turned around with an innocent face, but his eyes filled with mirth.

"Yes mr. F?"

"What exactly is the meaning of this?"

He pointed to the board and Puck turned his head towards it, trying to look confused, but knowing very well what was written on it in very big letters.

**MISTER FAGGINS AND HIS STAFF OF USELESS MORONS ALL WISH YOU A VERY WARM WELCOME TO CAMP HOMOPHOBIA**

"I always thought your name was Figgins, sir."

Puck heard the unmistakable snort from Sam and had to bite the inside of his cheek not to break out into laughter himself.

"This is no time for stupid jokes, mister Puckerman!" mister Figgins turned his head towards the cop next to Puck, "Get him out of my sight. Now."

The cop nodded and took Puck by his arm, manhandling him towards the door and out of the room so mr. Figgins could hold his speech in peace and quiet.

Puck was smiling though, because his first 2 pranks had succesfully succeeded.

He would show Faggins and his stupid staff who was boss this time round.

Nothing or no one was gonna stop him from being a rebel.

And that's exactly what he was.

...

Kurt had watched the mohawked boy with apprehension, not really knowing what to make of him.

He seemed like a tough guy and considering that he had put the whole welcomings speech turn out into some crazy karaoke moment and then that text on the board...

Kurt was really kind of intimidated by him.

But in a good or a bad way? He didn't know.

It was something in the middle...

He hadn't seen the boy after the speech anymore and figured that he was being "punished".

Whatever that might mean here. He didn't have a clue what kind of punishments they gave here.

He only hoped they weren't that bad...

Now he was following one of the counselors, mr. Tanaka, to the hut he would be staying in.

He had been told there would be three boys already occupying it, but there was room for a fourth.

Apparently they walked in on some kind of conversation of the three boys.

"What's wrong, Mike?" one of the three boys asked another one, "You've barely said a word since you've arrived here. And where's Matt?"

Apparently that was mr. Tanaka's cue to butt in 'cause he was the one who answered the question.

"Matt won't be here this year."

The three heads of the three boys turn to look at mr. Tanaka.

"What do you mean, 'Matt won't be here this year'?"

Kurt is surprised to see the mohowked boy; what was his name? Puckerman? Yes, Noah Puckerman; to see him in this hut.

Did this mean they were gonna be roommates?

Oh no...

"His parents decided to keep him home this year."

"Why?" Noah asked, "He isn't suddenly for the girls, is he?"

The blond haired boy laughed, Kurt noticed, but the black haired one didn't and neither did Tanaka.

"Matt tried to commit suicide."

"What?" Noah and the blond haired boy, Kurt would later get to know him as Sam, exclaimed.

"He luckily failed," Tanaka continued, "But his parents thought it was best to not send him to camp and just try to make the best of it at home."

"You're kidding, right?" Noah asked, which was a weird question, 'cause who would laugh with such a matter? Then Kurt saw him turn his head towards the black haired boy, "Mike?"

The black haired boy named Mike sadly shook his head, "It isn't a joke, Puck. Matt tried to take an overdose of some sleeping pills."

Kurt saw Noah, or Puck, ball his hands into fists and absently took a step back.

Of course that's when Tanaka had to notice he was still there and introduce him to the three boys.

"This will be your new roommate," Tanaka said, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders and holding him out in front of him, "This is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, meet Sam, Mike and Noah."

"I don't want a new roommate."

Everyone turned his head towards Puck.

"You have nothing to want here, Puckerman," Tanaka said firmly, "Hummel is your new roommate. End of story."

Seeing the anger boil up inside Puck's eyes, Sam decided to try and convince Tanaka otherwise.

"Can't you let him sleep in another hut?"

Tanaka shook his head, "No, Evans. Hummel will be staying here."

Puck strode up to Tanaka and luckily Kurt was fast enough to move away, because Puck was in Tanaka's face in no time at all.

"It's me or him, Tanaka." Puck hissed venomously.

Tanaka huffed, "You're relly gonna let me choose? Because that choice will be made very quick."

For a moment it looked like Puck was going to punch Tanaka, but it seemed like he could hold himself back because he took some distance from him again, still with a furious glare on his face.

"Screw you." Puck spat and left the hut to go who knows where.

Normally Kurt would have argued with the boy, telling him that he had no right to say where he should stay or with who, but omething had stopped him.

There had been something more than anger in Puck's eyes, and even though Kurt couldn't place it, it had held him back from having a verbal fight with the boy.

Tanaka smirked smugly and turned back to Kurt, "Your bags will be here in a few minutes. I'm going. Have fun boys!"

With that he was gone and left the three boys in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Kurt said quietly, breaking the silence, "I don't want to take in anybody's place though..."

Mike shook his head, "You're not. Puck just overreacted."

"I take it they were close friends?"

Mike shrugged, "The four of us are pretty close, but I don't think that's-"

"Mike!" Sam cut him off in a warning tone.

"Sorry," Mike mumbled, "It's not my place to tell you. If he wants to tell you, he will."

Kurt nodded. He didn't really understand what the two boys were saying, only that he was right when he thought there was more than anger in Puck's eyes before.

"Should I go talk to him? Or apologize or something..."

This time it was Sam who shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Plus, you wouldn't know where to find him." he stood up from his bed and walked over to the door, "I'll go. Oh and don't worry, Kurt. Puck can bark but he won't bite."

"I won't be too sure of that, Sam." Mike smiled for the very first time he arrived at the camp.

Sam laughed and nodded, "True, Mike. Very true. Well, he won't bite hard then. Unless you like it..."

With a wink to Kurt, Sam left on his search for Puck.

Kurt stared after him for a while before turning to Mike who seemed to be eyeing him up and down a little.

"Um," Kurt asked hesitantly, "Which bed is still free?"

"That one," Mike answered, tilting his head to the far corner of the room, right next to a window.

Kurt nodded and mumbled a quiet "thanks" and walked to the bed, sitting himself down on it and looking out of the window in silence.

Luckily Mike didn't seem like much of a talker, because Kurt could really use some silence right now.

This had been a very weird, kind of emotional, first day...

How the hell was he gonna survive this for two months?


	3. Chapter 3

Puck was staring out over the big lake, lost in his own thoughts. He startled when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"I always know where to find you, don't I?"

Puck smiled a little at the familiar voice and leaned back, putting his hands on the hands of his friend.

They stayed like that for a while. Both boys not saying a single word.

"Why, Sam?" Puck winced a little at how broken his voice sounded.

Puck felt him shrug, then whisper next to his ear, "I don't know, babe. We should be happy he's still alive."

Puck nodded silently and wrapped his arms around himself, still taring out over the lake.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Sam's quiet voice cut through the silence again.

"Every day," Puck answered just as quiet, "I just can't forget him, Sam."

"I know," Sam replied, "But you shouldn't work it out on other people. None of it is Kurt's fault. Maybe you should give him a chance."

Puck sighed and ducked his head, staring at his feet, "I overreacted. I know that it isn't Kurt's fault that Matt tried to commit suicide or that he's been the unlucky guy to be chosen to sleep in our hut. It's just that hearing Tanaka say that Matt tried to kill himself was-"

"Unlucky guy?" Sam interrupted him, not wanting to let Puck get back to that dark place inside his mind, "I would call him very lucky that he has the chance to live with two studs like us. And with Mike too of course."

Puck chuckled and slapped Sam's arm playfully, "Be grateful that Mike didn't hear that right now."

Sam shrugged and let the silence fall over them again. He reached up on his tiptoes to look over Puck's shoulder and turned his wrist so he could see his watch.

"We should go back, dude. It's almost time for dinner."

"Just give a few more minutes."

Sam nodded and turned his head while Puck angled his head too and they quickly pecked each other on the lips.

It was just a friendly kiss, nothing more than that.

Sam was about to move away when Puck held hold of his arm.

"I should apologize to the boy, shouldn't I?"

Sam gave him a warm smile, he knew how hard it was for Puck to apologize to someone and the fact that he suggested it right now was a big deal to him.

"I don't think he's too mad at you," Sam replied, "He was just a little surprised. Just talk to him. He seems like an ok kid."

Puck sighed and nodded, already thinking about when and how to talk with the kid.

"I'm going back to the camp," Sam said, breaking through Puck's train of thoughts, "Catch you later, babe."

Puck smiled and gave him a little wave, then stared out over the lake some more.

His stomach started grumbling after a while and he chuckled to himself.

Time to get back to the camp and cause some more mischief.

He was actually kind of excited to see the girls at dinner because he wanted to know if the female version of him, Santana Lopez, and her cute blond haired object of lust would be there.

Well, P uck knew that Brittany was much more than an object of lust to Santana but it was just his way of calling someone that you find sexy enough to lust after.

He started the short trip back to the camp, trying to forget about Matt and what could have happened to him.

He hoped that the girls, if they were there, could get his mind up to other things.

..-..

"Look, San, it's a unicorn!"

Kurt just looked confused an a little amused as a blond haired girl grabbed the hand of her black haired friend and pulled her along towards him.

"It's just a boy, Britt" the black haired girl spoke, then turned to Kurt, "Sorry, she gets a little off sometimes. She's completely harmless though."

"But he is a unicorn!" the blond haired girl exclaimed again, "Look at him. He looks magical."

Kurt stared down at himself a little self-consciously.

Were his clothes that weird?

He heard a chuckle behind him and noticed Sam and Mike standing there when he turned around.

"Seems like you met our favorite lesbians," Sam spoke, then turned to the girls, "Santana, Brittany, meet our new hut member, Kurt Hummel."

"Ah, so he's the one replacing Matt."

"I'm not replacing anyone," Kurt corrected Santana, "It's not my fault that they placed me in their hut."

"No, it's not," a new voice came from behind Kurt and he didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Neither is it your fault that Matt tried to put an end to his life. I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was completely uncalled for."

Kurt looked at the uncomfortable looking mohawked boy, who was scratching the back of his neck nervously, and smiled a little.

"It's alright," he replied lightly, "I understand that you were upset about your friend, so, apology accepted."

Puck gave him a thankful little smile back, then turned to the girls and swung his arm over Santana's shoulders.

"If it isn't my dear friend, Satan. How have you been my friend?"

Santana scowled at him and threw his arm off her shoulder.

"Much better than I am now."

"Ouch. Didn't you miss me?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Will you guys cut it out?" yet another now voice spoke up and Kurt noticed it wasn't a welcome voice by the other's reactions. "You're disgusting."

Puck and Santana both turned around with their bitch face on.

"You're the one who's the disgusting one here, Karofsky."

The big guy smirked down at the girl, "I see you haven't changed a bit." His eyes traveled over the others and landed on Kurt, "What do we have here? New meat."

"Stay away from him, Karofsky." Sam stepped forward, Mike following him, both boys placing themselves in between Karofsky and Kurt.

Karofsky let out an amused little laugh and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"You boys forget where we are, don't you? I don't think our "leaders" will be happy if I lay a hand on him."

"Like you ever gave a fuck about that." Puck stepped into the conversation.

"Neither do you, Puckerman."

Both boys stared each other down, the anger sparking between each other.

"What's going on here?" the voice of Sue Sylvester suddenly sounded beside them, "Everybody in your line! Girl-boy-girl-boy, you know the drill. It's dinner time, ladies, not playtime."

Karofsky raised his eyebrow at Puck while the latter smirked and moved to form the line like they had to.

Dinner went on pretty quietly, all sitting at the tables in the same way they had been standing in line, girl-boy-girl-boy and so on.

Puck was seated in between Santana and Brittany, much to Santana's annoyance.

Not that she didn't like Puck, he really was like a brother to her, she would just rather sit next to Brittany, but of course they wouldn't let her at this stupid camp.

On the other side of Brittany sat Kurt, who had to listen to her talk about her cat, Lord Tubbington, the whole time.

Kurt didn't mind though. He started to like the girl because she seemed very sweet.

He noticed Karofsky glancing over to him from time to time but did his best to ignore him.

When dinner was over, mister Figgins told everyone they were free for the rest of the evening because it was the first day.

The next morning the rules would be explained and the first activities would take place.

When the kids were dismissed, Sam, Mike and Kurt went back to their hut while Puck stayed behind with Santana and Brittany to chat.

..-..

When Puck came back to the hut, way past their curfew hour, he jumped a little when he walked up the balcony to get to the door and heard someone sneeze.

He squinted his eyes to try and see in the faint light of his flashlight who was still outside in this late hour except him, Santana and Brittany.

He knew it wasn't one of the two girls 'cause he had walked them to their hut first.

The boy who had sneezed stepped into the light and Puck was even more surprised when he saw who it was.

"Hummel? What are you still doing outside?"

Kurt shrugged,"I could ask you the same, Puckerman."

Puck smiled a little. The boy had spunk.

"Just hanging with the girls. Talking about the new cuties that have arrived here."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, "I hope you didn't talk about me, because I'm absolutely not cute. Hot and gorgeous, ok. But not cute."

Puck blinked a few times, then he burst out laughing. Kurt smiled brightly himself. He knew Puck would understand what he was trying to say.

"You are definitely something, Hummel." Puck replied when he had his laughter under control,"And if it's any conselation, no, we didn't talk about you much. Only Brittany, but she just said that she really liked you. She's still referring to you as a unicorn though."

Kurt just smiled and shook his head, "I don't mind. By the way, I couldn't sleep. That's why I'm still outside."

Puck stepped closer and nonchalantly swung his arm over the boy's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back inside. I know first nights here are tough, but you really need some sleep if you want to survive through tomorrow."

"Is it gonna be That bad?"

Puck nodded, "Pretty bad, yeah. But don't worry, me and Santana already came up with some fun stuff to do."

Kurt rolled his eyes a little. He had a feeling what kind of "fun" Puck had in mind.

"I hope you're not thinking about singing another song."

Puck stopped walking and raised both his eyebrows at Kurt.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it."

"Oh, I liked it," Kurt replied, shrugging Puck's arm off of his shoulder and walking further to the door to get inside, "I just think Figgins is really gonna shit his pants the next time you let out a growl like that one you did in the middle of that song."

Puck let it sink in what Kurt said, then he smirked and walked up to the boy as he opened the door.

"I'll be sure to give him a diaper the next time." Puck said with a wink before going to his bed.

Kurt chuckled and shone with his own flashlight to make his way to his own bed.

He was surprised that Mike and Sam hadn't awakened from the noises he and Puck had made.

They must be really tight sleepers.

Once he got snuggled into his sheets, he turned himself on his good side to sleep and let out a contented sigh.

"Goodnight, Puck."

" 'Night, Kurt."

Then both boys turned off their flashlights and waited for sleep to take them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kurt!" Puck yelled through the door while banging his fist on it, "How much longer are you gonna hog the bathroom? I really need to pee."

There came some rumbling from inside the bathroom and suddenly the door went open, revealing an annoyed looking Kurt.

Puck stared at him, his lips slightly parted, which made Kurt even more annoyed than he already was.

"What?"

"What's all that crap on your face?"

Kurt sighed and pushed Puck away a little so he could get actually out of the bathroom.

"It's not crap. It keeps my skin soft and clean."

Puck blinked a few times, then grinned, "You're such a fairy."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and went to his closet to put his things away.

"Didn't you have to pee?"

"Oh yeah, right," Puck said, giving him a mock salute, "See you in a few."

Kurt sighed when Puck had, finally, disappeared into the bathroom and shook his head a little.

"He's quite a handful, isn't he?"

Kurt looked behind him to see Mike sitting on his bed, giving him a little smile.

"I don't know how you guys hold it out with him for so long," Kurt replied, "It's only the first morning we wake up here and he's already annoying me."

Mike chuckled and shrugged, "He grows on you.I'm sure you'll start to like him after a few days."

Kurt had serious doubts about that. He went back to his own bed and sat down on it, facing Mike.

"So, Puck told me yesterday that today's gonna be pretty bad. Is it true?"

Mike nodded, "Oh yeah. First we have to listen to Figgins or Sylvester dictate the stupid rules. Then there's this video about how it's wrong to date people of the same gender. And then, which most of us boys are actually looking forward to, it's football."

Kurt's eyes widened on the last part, "Football? Oh no, I'm not playing football."

Mike raised his eyebrow, "I don't think it's open for discussion. The boys will have to play football while the girls have to do something girly."

"I'd rather do something girly if you don't mind."

They heard a snort coming from the bathroom door and found Puck standing there in his half naked glory.

He had obviously taken a shower after his trip to the toilet, 'cause the only thing he was wearing was a towel around his waist.

"Dude, you are so-"

"Don't call me dude," Kurt cut him off, "And I'm so what?"

"So girly gay."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry that I'm not into football. I do fix cars though."

"You do?" Puck asked surprised.

Kurt nodded with a smug smile on his face, "Didn't expect that, did you? My dad owns a car shop. I help him around once in a while."

"Cool."

"What's taking you guys so long?" Sam's voice sounded from the front door, "Breakfast has started already."

"Coming," Mike said, getting up from his bed.

"I'm coming too," Kurt said, standing up as well.

"Could you guys keep your cum to yourself," Puck asked, getting a snort out of Mike and Sam and an eyeroll from Kurt. "I'll be there when I'm dressed and smoked a cigarette."

Kurt shivered internally. He couldn't understand that people would smoke, let alone before they even had breakfast.

"Later man," Sam said and led the two other boys out, leaving Puck to get dressed.

-..-

The reading of the rules by Figgins was as boring as ever. Except for the usual yawn or extremely loud comment from either Santana or Puck to entertain their fellow campers at least a little bit.

Then it was time to watch the video and the guys and girls who had already seen it on their previous visit, or visits, to the camp laid there heads down to take a nap.

Then Figgins said it was a new one and they kept one eye open, just in case there might come up a pretty girl or boy on the screen.

They knew what the message would be though... Being gay/les/bi is wrong, blahblahblah, yadayadayada... They didn't care.

They were what they were and no stupid camp was gonna change that.

The video was boring, just like they expected it to be, when suddenly the screen showed an image of a very familiar, younger, mohawked boy, hand in hand with another boy, smiling at each other with sparkling eyes.

Puck's head snapped up so fast that Kurt feared he would get a whiplash and as Kurt looked around, everyone was staring at Puck now instead of at the television screen.

Some of them just looked confused, like Kurt, while others looked extremely worried, like Sam, Mike, Santana and even Brittany.

The image was gone and went over to another person ranting about his gay son and how he thought it wasn't normal, but most of the people weren't paying attention anymore, all their attention was turned to Puck.

Puck was still staring at the screen, his hands balled into fists almost painfully tight and what was worse, besides the look of shock, he looked to be in severe pain.

Kurt didn't know what was going on, but that picture of him and that boy obviously hadn't brought up a happy memory for Puck.

When one of the mentors finally turned off the television, Puck snapped out of his daze and looked around.

When he saw almost everyone staring at him, he panicked and he stood up and just ran, ignoring all calling outs to him.

He just ran and ran to wherever his legs would carry him. Once he got there, he leaned forward and threw up his whole breakfast he had that morning.

When he opened his eyes again and looked up, he found himself by the lake once more.

He sat down with his knees pulled up to his chest and picked his cigarettes and lighter out of his pocket.

He picked one cigarette out of the packet and dropped the packet beside him, putting the cigarette in his mouth to light it on fire.

He just sat there, staring out over the water, a cigarette in his mouth and a lone tear travelling down from his eye, over his cheek and dripping onto the ground.

Never had he expected to see that image again. The image of him...

But now he had and everything came back.

He took out his cigarette and crushed it in his hand, not even caring about the burning in his hand.

He dropped his head onto his arms and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to keep his breathing under control.

He felt someone sit down beside him and didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

He felt an arm going around his waist and he leaned sideways, resting the side of his head on the other guy's shoulder.

He didn't want to cry anymore...He had already lost too many tears.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Because I don't want to make Carole a bitch and Finn has another role in this story, I just made up some OC's to fill their places. This is one of the explanations that I was talking about ;)

Sam accompanied Puck back to the camp, but Puck didn't feel like playing football at all.

He excused himself to Tanaka, who seemed to be quite understanding this time, and then retreated to his hut to be alone.

He was sitting on his bed, just rumbling through his bag to find something to read or something, when suddenly the door of the hut went open and three boys stumbled inside.

It were Sam and Mike with a limping Kurt in between them.

Both boys helped Kurt to his bed and let him sit down. Puck noticed the grimace on Kurt's face, indicating that he really was in pain.

Then Tanaka came in as well, obviously to see what exactly Puck was doing and then to take Sam and Mike back with him.

"I'll send a doctor to take a look at your ankle," Tanaka spoke to Kurt before turning towards Puck, "You alright, Puckerman?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Puck answered, really not wanting to have this conversation with the man.

Tanaka seemed to understand because he just nodded and then showed Mike and Sam bacck out of the hut to get back to the other boys and continue the football game.

Silence fell in the hut between the two boys until Kurt let out a little gasp of pain when he moved his foot a little.

"You ok?"

Kurt looked up from his foot and looked at Puck, who looked strangely concerned.

"I'm fine," Kurt answered bravely, "Just twisted my ankle a little. I'm not made of porcelain."

Puck chuckled, then stood up and walked up to the boy, crouching down in front of him and gently taking hold of his foot and removing his shoe.

"Let me see," he said and gently began to move Kurt's foot up and down, then left and right, "What hurts the most? Up and down or left and right?"

Kurt, who was first in shock by Puck's sudden action, winced, "It all hurts."

"Hmm," Puck mused, "You'll probably need to wear a brace around your ankle. I don't know for how long though. We'll leave that decision to the doctor."

Puck gently put Kurt's foot down and walked back to his own bed, sitting down on it again.

Silence fell again, but Kurt wanted to keep talking to the boy for some unknown reason.

"You seem to know something about hurt ankles."

Puck shrugged, "My little sister twists her ankle a lot. "

"Oh," Kurt said, not knowing how to answer, but afraid at the same time that the silence would fall again.

Looked like he didn't have to worry about that, because Puck seemed to be up for another conversation.

"So, what's your story, Hummel? Who send you here to this stupid camp?"

A sad look crossed on Kurt's face and Puck almost regretted asking.

"My dad did," Kurt replied quietly, "Although it wasn't his idea to send me here at first."

Puck frowned, "What do you mean? Who's idea was it then? Your mother's?"

Kurt shook his head, staring down at his hands, "My stepmother. My real mother died when I was still a kid."

Puck grimaced, "I'm sorry," Kurt just shook his head and Puck thought he saw a sad little smile on his lips."So, this stepmother is kind of a bitch, right?"

Anger flared up in Kurt's eyes and he finally looked back up at Puck.

"She and her stupid son are the worst kind of people I ever met. I really don't understand what my dad sees in her."

Puck stood up again and walked over to Kurt's bed to sit down next to him, leaving a little space in between them.

"If you want to talk about it..."

"I don't want to bore you with my stories."

"Hey, I asked you about it. And don't worry, I don't think you'll bore me. Only teachers at school bore me. Unless they're hot."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled at the same time. He gave a little nod of appreciation and started talking. Telling Puck his story.

"Two years ago, my dad met this woman at parent-teacher night at my school. Her name was Anita and she has a son named Robert, but everyone calls him Rob. Rob is our football team's captain and quarterback and the worst meatheaded neanderthal you could ever imagine," Puck snorted at Kurt's use of words for his "stepbrother" and he didn't miss the little smile that flashed across Kurt's face. "They started dating not long after their meeting and since then, my life has been hell. Rob started bullying me at school and set up the other jocks against me. He hated the fact that his mother was dating my dad and thought that by hurting me, my dad would send them away."

"But he didn't."

"He did at first, but then he was too blinded by love and the fact that Rob had done one good thing for me, which was buying me some hairproduct and it wasn't even the right label that I usually use." Puck has to bite his tongue not to laugh at that, instead he motions with his hand for Kurt to continue. "They got married last year, even though Rob and I both protested against it, they still did. I sometimes think that woman has put some kind of spell on my dad, because he really isn't himself when he's around her."

Puck nodded, but he actually wanted to get to the point now.

"It all sounds awful and you're not boring me, but, how did all of that let you end up here on this camp?"

Kurt sighed, still remembering the day as if it was just yesterday.

"Robert came home from one of his homophobic friends one day with an information flyer from this camp. He showed it to his witch of a mother and she immediately talked to my dad about sending me here. My dad wasn't into it at first and I really don't know how she made him change his mind because my dad can be a very stubborn man."

"Maybe she threatened with a divorce or something."

"If that's the case then I wish he would have said yes. But seriously, Puck. When my dad and I are alone, like when we're working at his garage, everything is normal between us. When we're at home, my dad barely talks to me. I think he send me here to please her. It's true that I'm not the usual boy's kind of boy, but I thought he accepted me for who I am. She ruined it all."

"Have you tried to talk to your dad about this?"

Kurt nodded, "A few times even."

"And?" Puck inquired, "What did he say?"

"Either he just ignored it, changed subject, or he got mad and told me I was seeing ghosts."

"Wow," Puck whistled lowly, "The man has got it bad."

Kurt sighed and ducked his head, defeatedly. "Can we talk about something else?" he looked back up at Puck to ask his question, "What about you? How did you get up here?"

Puck stared out of the window, "Long story short; my old man left my mom when I was a kid to be with another man. When I found out years later that I was gay, my mom went crazy. She was already drunk most of the days since my dad left, but after my big outing, it got even worse. I was the one who had to take care of my little sister. When she found out about this camp, she immediately signed me up for it and now it's the third time I'm here and I'm still as gay as I ever was."

"Must be hard for your sister and you. Where is she when you're not there? Still at your mom's?"

"Nah, she stays at my nana's most of the time. My nana's pretty cool. She's the only one of the family who still accepts me."

Kurt smiled a little, "That's nice. Then you still have someone to run too when things get too bad."

Before Puck could answer, there was a knock on the door and the doctor came inside.

He examined Kurt's ankle, Puck keeping an eye on his every move, and signed him up for a brace for two weeks.

He also gave him some lotion to rub on the ankle for the pain, then he left the two boys alone again.

Puck took the lotion from the table and looked at Kurt.

"You want me to rub it in on your ankle? It will be easier than doing it yourself."

Not really knowing what to say, Kurt just nodded, so Puck lifted his foot with his hurt ankle up on his lap and took of his sock.

Kurt closed his eyes when he felt Puck's thumbs rub the lotion in circles onto his ankle.

It was clear to see, and feel, that Puck had done this before, and that Kurt was thoroughly enjoying the massage.

Because that's what it was really...An ankle massage.

Puck didn't seem to have any trouble with touching Kurt at all, even if they knew each other for only two days.

Maybe they could become real good friends. But in order to be friends, Kurt thought he should ask Puck something first.

Because they had mostly been talking about him, Kurt wanted to know about the video and Puck's reaction to it.

When Puck put his foot back on the ground, Kurt took his chance.

"Are you alright, Puck?"

Puck shifted a little on the bed, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You know why," Kurt replied, trying to sound compassionate, "Who was the boy on the videotape?"

Puck tensed and his face closed off of all feelings.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Kurt wasn't about to give up yet, "Come on, I opened up to you, you should try and open up some too."

Puck balled his hands into fists and jumped up from the bed, looking down at Kurt furiously.

"Listen, Princess-"

The rest was cut off by the voices of Sam and Mike who were just walking into the room.

They both felt the tension in the room and looked over warily at the two other boys.

Kurt was staring at Puck with fear in his eyes and Sam didn't fail to notice Puck's clenched fists.

"What's going on, guys?"

Puck seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in at hearing Sam's voice.

He turned away from Kurt and walked back to his bed, grabbed his coat and walked to the door.

"I'm going for a smoke," was all he said before he left the hut and left the three boys alone.

They all stared after Puck for a minute, then Sam turned towards Kurt.

"What happened, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head to get back to the present and out of his thoughts.

"I...I asked him about the boy on the videotape."

Sam and Mike glanced at each other before Sam sighed and took a seat next to Kurt.

"I know you were probably worried about him and that's why you asked about the tape,but,...Do us all a favor and don't ask him again."

"But-"

Sam held up his hand, "He'll tell you when he wants to. When he's ready. Believe me, Kurt. It's not a happy story at all."

Kurt ducked his head, "I didn't mean to make him feel bad."

"Hey," Sam said, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "He'll be fine."

Kurt really wants to believe those words are true.

-..-

Puck came back at the hut way past curfew again.

He had spend all his time at the lake, only getting back to camp for dinner, then leaving to the lake again.

This time he wasn't so surprised when he heard a cough when he stepped onto the balcony.

"What are you doing out here, Hummel?" he asked in a tired voice and saw Kurt put on his own flashlight to make himself known.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Kurt said softly, "I shouldn't have asked you because it probably isn't my business, and-"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Kurt is startled for a minute and seems to consider it for a minute before he says, "No, I don't think I have."

Puck just stares at him for a second, then he nods, "Consider yourself lucky then." He walked to the door and with his hand on the doorknob he turns back to Kurt, "Let's get inside before it gets too cold out here."

Kurt knows it's just an excuse to get away from the conversation. It's summer and the nights really aren't that cold at all.

He just nods and follows Puck inside anyway, not wanting to get into a discussion and getting Puck mad again.

They both crawl into their beds but when Kurt says, "Goodnight, Puck." the only reply he gets is a grunt.

When Puck is pretty sure Kurt is asleep, he turns to him, squinting his eyes and seeing Kurt's back towards him in the faint light that comes through the curtains, and whispers, " 'Night Princess."

What he can't see is the smile that creeps up on Kurt's face before he closes his eyes and really falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt watched fondly as Puck, Mike and Sam did there little dance and singing act during their music hour.

Even though it was only their second time of their Glee club like they called it, it was already Kurt's favorite time of the week.

Kurt loved to sing and dane, but unfortunately his ankle still hadn't completely healed and he was forced to stick to the singing part.

It was most of the campers' favorite time of the week. The only time they could really relax.

The main reason was because the Glee club was leaded by William Schuester. According to Puck, he was a closeted gay so he went easier on the kids than the other mentors.

Kurt was starting to believe it if he judged Schuester on the way he was looking at the boys, he certainly looked like a closeted gay indeed.

"Hey!" Kurt screeched when he suddenly felt himself being lifted up in the air, "Watch my ankle!"

Puck and Mike both laughed as they twirled around with Kurt in their arms, then put him back down on his chair.

"You crazy baboons," Kurt scolded without any heat in his voice whatsoever.

When the song and the dancing was over, everyone was applauding them and the three boys made a graceful bow.

"Very good you guys," mr. Schuester said, giving them all a clap on the shoulder, "It was a very fun routine."

Puck sat back down next to Kurt, not even thinking twice about it anymore.

Two weeks were almost over and in those two weeks, Kurt and Puck had created some kind of friendship.

Kurt still waited on the balcony at night for Puck to come back and then they talked a little before they went inside.

It was their thing and they both kept it that way because they kind of liked it.

"So guys," mr. Schuester spoke up again, "We need someone to do a solo at the end of the know we do thisevery year. One solo, one duet and one group number at the end of the camp. Any volunteers for the solo?"

One boy raised his hand, but before mr. Schuester could point at him and let him speak, Sam spoke up.

"Puck could do it." Everyone turned their heads at Puck, who looked at Sam like he had lost his mind, "What? You totally could."

Before Puck or mr. Schuester could reply, the boy who had raised his hand snorted and everyone turned their heads towards him now.

"As if Puckerman could do us justice."

That made Puck pissed off, "What the fuck is your problem, Hudson?" he stood up and walked up to the taller boy, who now stood up as well. "Haven't you seen me slaying that song at the first day of camp?"

"You call that slaying a song?" Finn Hudson asked with a dopey grin on his face, "Dude, I can do so much better than that."

"Oh yeah?" Puck asked, really getting into Finn's private space now, "Why don't you prove it?"

Finn was ready to answer, tell him that he would do just that, when suddenly his head was pulled down by a hand on the back of his neck and his lips crashed onto Puck's.

The rest of the group started whistling and did some catcalls while mr. Schuester jumped up and pulled the two boys away from each other.

"Puckerman!" he said in his most stern voice, "You know you will get punished for this."

Puck just smirked, looking over at Finn , who still had his eyes closed and his lips slightly puckered.

"I don't care," Puck said with a shrug and went back to sit down next to Kurt.

It was true. Puck never cared about the punishments, no matter how hard they were, or how often they happened, Puck always came back from them with a smile.

Mr. Schuester sighed and shook his head. He knew it wouldn't do any good to argue with the boy. It wouldn't help anyway.

"Let's just get back to singing, shall we?"

Most of the group nodded and mr. Schuester made his way back to stand in front of them.

Puck turned his head to look at Kurt, who gave him a raise of his eyebrow, and winked at him.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and turned his head back to look at mr. Schuester.

Most people would think Puck did these kind of things to try and make some kind of impression on someone, but Kurt knew better.

This was just the way Puck was. He walked around with this swagger in his step, looking like he owned the whole damn place, and did whatever he wanted.

If there was a boy of his interest, who sometimes was interested in him as well, Puck would flirt with him, kiss him, sometimes even fuck him, and there was no one in the whole camp, probably no one in the whole world, who could do something about that.

Let stand try to change him. Noah Puckerman is who he is. Take it or leave it.

If Kurt was honest, really, really honest to himself, he really liked that rebelious side of Puck.

And if he was even more honest, he would really like it if Puck would choose to kiss him some time.

Sadly enough, that had never happened yet. But Kurt could wait.

Before they all knew it, Glee club was over and it was time for lunch.

Kurt followed a little behind them all, not noticing that three was still one boy left behind him, watching him intently.

-..-

Puck had left quickly after lunch, together with Sam, to go for a smoke.

They weren't allowed to smoke in front of the younger kids and that was one rule that Puck did respect.

Kurt was ready to leave as well, but he was stopped by a tall guy with a baseball hat.

He recognized him as the boy whom Puck, Sam and Mike had warned him about.

The boy who had called him "new meat", which made Kurt suddenly nervous.

What did this guy want from him?

"I've seen you looking at him," the boy suddenly spoke up, "You want him, don't you?"

Kurt was surprised and a little overwhelmed by the sudden question.

"I want who?"

"Puckerman."

Kurt, trying to hide his surprise now, forced out a laugh.

"Why in the world would I want Puck?"

"Don't deny it," the boy replied firmly, "I can see the want in your eyes every time you're looking at him."

Kurt frowned. Was this guy constantly watching him or something?

This knowledge just creeped him out even more.

"What do you want from me?"

"Wait for me after dinner this evening. I'm gonna show you there are much better guys than Puckerman."

Kurt looked at him skeptically, "You're gonna introduce me to other guys? You do know our mentors don't allow 2 boys alone together. Let stand to let them watch other boys."

The boy smirked at him, "This is my second year here. I know every secret spot there is around here. Just trust me and wait for me after dinner. You won't regret it."

Kurt still wasn't really sure about it, so the boy went for the final attack.

"You can't tell me you don't get bored hanging around with those lame-o's the whole time. It's time for you to meet some new people."

It was true. Kurt had been hanging around Puck,Sam and Mike the whole two weeks they had been there. With the occasional adding of Brittany and Santana.

Maybe it was time to change some things up. Meet some new people.

Seeing that he had won, the boy turned to walk away, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Wait!" Kurt called out and waited for the boy to look at him again, "You didn't even tell me your name."

The boy gave him half a smile before he answered.

"You can call me Dave."

-..-

Puck was more than a little surprised when he suddenly saw Rachel Berry arrive in her car at the camp way after dinner, making her way over to mister Figgins, giving him some papers and then walking up to them.

Rachel smiled when she noticed him and gave him a hug once she had approached him and his little group of friends.

"What are you doing here, Rach?" he asked curiously, "You have two gay dads. There's no way they would send you here."

"Of course they wouldn't," Rachel replied mather of factly, "I'm here to support my girlfriend. My dads made it legal for me to stay here, so, I'm just here for support."

"That's stupid," Puck said, getting an eyeroll from Rachel, "Who would want to stay here if they didn't have to?"

"You're just saying that," Rachel said, putting her hand on Puck's arm, "But I know you. And I know you actually think it's sweet."

Well, she got him there. He just smiled softly at her, then fired another question.

"So, who's the girlfriend?"

Rachel was about to answer when she was called by mister Figgins who was gonna show her to her cabin.

"Sorry, Noah. You'll meet her tomorrow."

With a quick kiss on the cheek and a shy wave to the others, Rachel left them to go running after mister Figgins to check out her sleeping place.

Puck looked at his watch, took another long lurk from his cigarette before throwing it down and stomping it out, then he turned to his friends.

"I'm gonna go to."

"You have a date or something?" Santana asked, getting a laugh from the others.

Puck just smirked at her and winked, "Maybe I do."

He got hoots and hollers at that and gave a few high fives to the guys and kisses on the cheek to the ladies before he left them to go to his hut.

It wasn't a complete lie, he did have kind of a date. A talk date on the balcony of his hut with Kurt Hummel.

He was surprised, and maybe a little disappointed, when he found the balcony in front of his hut empty.

Maybe Kurt had been too tired and just went to bed.

He walked inside the cabin and shone his flashlight on Kurt's bed.

Empty.

That's when Puck started to panick.

He rushed over to Sam's bed and started shaking him awake. When that didn't help, he grabbed a water bottle from the counter and threw it over Sam's face.

Sam jolted upright, wiping his face and eyes, blinking at Puck in the light of his flashlight.

"What the fuck, dude?"

"Where's Kurt?"

Sam blinked again, "What? In his bed I guess..."

"He's not in his bed, Sam." Puck exclaimed, throwing the empty water bottle to the floor. "Where the hell is he?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"He said he was going out with Dave," Mike's voice suddenly sounded through the room.

"Dave?" Puck said confused, "Do we know any Dave's here?"

The three boys went silent, then it hit them and they both exclaimed the same name at the same time;

"Karofsky!"

"Fuck!" Puck yelled, turning on the light in the cabin, "You both get dressed. We have to go looking for him."

"Maybe he's changed..."

"You don't believe that yourself, do you, Sam?" Puck said angrily, "I've seen the looks he gave Kurt and so do you. Dave Karofsky hasn't changed and he never will. Now get the hell dressed already!"

Sam did as he was told, he knew that when Puck was angry or, even worse, worried, you should never try to argue with him.

Sam and Mike were dressed in no time and in even less time in between, all three boys were out of the cabin with there flashlights on.

All in search for Kurt.

Knowing that Karofsky knew the unguarded places almost as well as Puck did made the hurry in their search even more.

There wasn't any time to inform one of the mentors.

It was all down to them to find, and possibly save, Kurt.

If only time would be on their side for once...


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was a little confused when Dave lead him into the nearby forest.

Where there really some other guys waiting for them like Dave had told him they would?

Kurt was starting to regret his decision and with good reason.

When Dave looked around and stopped, looking satisfied of the place they were at, he all but pushed Kurt against a tree and trapped him against it with his body.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked terrified, his eyes wide with fear.

"I'm doing exactly what I told you I would," Dave replied huskily, "I'm gonna show you there are better guys than Noah Puckerman. That better guy being me."

"No, stop!" Kurt screamed when Dave's lips attacked his neck, "Don't do this! I don't want-"

They both froze when they heard footsteps coming closer to them and for a split second Kurt thought he would be saved.

He couldn't be farther from the truth...

When the footsteps stopped a few inches behind him, Dave turned around so both he and Kurt could see the intruder.

It was an older man, probably in his late thirties, with the smell of cigarettes and alcohol hanging around him.

"What are you kids doing out here so late?"

Kurt was too scared, and still too much in shock, to answer so Dave did it for the both of them.

"That's none of your business. What are you doing here? Except for drinking yourself into a coma."

The man snorted, holding his beer bottle up a little and taking another sip before pointing the tip of the bottle towards Dave.

"You watch your words,kid."

Dave clearly wasn't impressed and stepped closer to the guy.

"Yeah? Or what?"

The guy just smirked at him, taking yet another sip from his beer.

"You might regret it."

Dave snorted and turned around to go back to Kurt, calling out over his shoulder.

"Just leave us alone, dude. There's no need for you to keep staring at us like some kind of freak."

The next thing just happened in kind of a blur for Kurt.

Suddenly Dave was in front of him again and then he was falling to the ground.

Kurt screamed when he saw the older man with his broken bottle still raised, now making his way over to him.

"Shhh, pretty boy," the man shushed him with his hand on his mouth, "He wasn't good enough for you anyway."

Kurt knew he should have started running from the moment that Dave was still talking, but his body couldn't move then, and now it was too late.

He screamed against the man's hand, while he felt the man fumble with his pants with the other.

He closed his eyes as a silent tear trickled down his face.

Why had he been so stupid to come into the woods? Why hadn't he just stayed at the camp?

This was his punishment... His punishment for being so reckless. So stupid.

His punishment that didn't came...

-..-

As soon as Puck heard a scream, Kurt's scream, he rushed over towards the sound, hoping that Sam and Mike were in the neighborhood and had heard it as well.

The three boys had split up to make the serch go faster, but apparently it hadn't been fast enough.

"Damn it, Karofsky." Puck cursed out loud to himself, "I told you to leave the boy alone."

When he came closer to the place where he thought the scream had come from, because he had followed the sounds that came from that direction since then, he stopped behind a tree and looked around.

When he saw two men against a tree, one obviously Kurt, but the other one obviously not Karofsky, Puck was a little confused and decided to move closer.

He moved carefully to the next tree and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

There on the ground, just a few feet away from him, was Dave Karofsky, lying down on the ground with blood coming out of the back of his head.

He quickly looked back up to see Kurt being pushed up against the tree with his pants hanging down his legs.

Puck's blood boiled and in a flare of pure rage he ran out from his hiding place and jumped at the guy who was holding Kurt, knocking him down to the ground with him on top.

Puck, being in advantage because he was on top of the guy, punched the guy wherever he could hit him in his face.

He screamed for Mike and Sam, hoping they would hear him and come to his help.

Not that he needed any help, but Kurt and Karofsky did.

Lucky enough, he heard fast footsteps coming closer and he looked up to see Sam and Mike running over to them.

They stopped when they saw Karofsky lying there and Mike crouched down next to him, feeling his pulse.

Feeling that his pulse was getting weaker, Mike shouted to Puck, "What the hell happened here? Karofsky's barely breathing."

"Hold him," Puck said to Sam as he himself stood up, "I'm gonna get some rope."

Without even waiting for a reply from any of them, Puck ran back to the camp and then ran back to the other guys when he found the rope in the supply room.

Puck had to break open the door, but he had what he was looking for.

When he came back he saw Sam still sitting on the guy, Mike still sitting next to Karofsky and, the worst sight of all, Kurt, huddled against a tree with his legs pulled up to his chest and his face hidden in between his knees.

He wanted to go to Kurt first, but he had to think practical first and tie the man that Sam was holding down up first.

Sam helped Puck to pull the half-conscious man's arms behind his back and tied his hands together.

Sam got the worried glances that Puck was constantly shedding at Kurt so he put his hand on Puck's shoulder and told him he could take care of it from there.

Neither he or Mike knew what had happened, because Puck still hadn't explaine it to them. But seeing the state of both Karofsky and Kurt told them that it must've been really bad.

Puck silently stepped up to Kurt, noticing with a sense of relief that he had pulled up his pants, and sat down next to him, but keeping some space between them so Kurt wouldn't freak out.

"Hey," Puck said softly, "What happened?"

He didn't want to ask the stupid, completely unnecessary question if he was alright, 'cause he obviously wasn't, so he just asked the most important thing.

Apart from what he had seen, which really wasn't that much, Puck didn't know what had happened here.

And if he didn't know what happened, then how could he possibly explain it to Sam and Mike?

Kurt slowly looked up at Puck, tears streaming down his face.

"Dave...Dave lead me here into the woods and I knew I made a mistake," Kurt started explaining, his voice shaking, "He started kissing my neck and I told him to stop, but-"

"Did he do anything else?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "He didn't have time for that, because that...That guy showed up and started quarreling with Dave. When Dave turned back around to me, the guy knocked him out with his beer bottle to Dave's head."

Puck winced and gently put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, squeezing it softly as an indication for him to continue his explanation.

"I know...I know that I should have started running, but I couldn't... My legs and feet just wouldn't move. Then that drunk guy pinned me against the tree with his hand against my mouth so I couldn't scream anymore and started...Started unbuckling my pants and...I tried... I tried to fight it."

"It's ok," Puck said softly, while Mike and Sam looked at them in horror, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

Kurt raised his head a little more and looked straight into Puck's eyes, "Then you came. He couldn't really do anything but pull down my pants before you pushed him away from me. You...You saved me, Puck."

Puck gave a small smile and squeezed Kurt's shoulder again.

"Can you walk?" he asked gently, "We need to get back to the camp. Karofsky is in a really bad state..."

"Yes," Kurt replied quickly, looking at the unmoving figure of Karofsky, "Yes, I can walk. Puck, Karofsky didn't mean to..."

"I know," Puck cut him off, "The only thing Karofsky would do is kiss you,make out a little, unless you would want would have stopped if you kept telling him no."

Kurt nodded, then looked over at the drunken guy, "That man though...He wouldn't stop, no matter how much I struggled."

"Let's just go, alright." Puck said quickly, really not wanting to have this conversation now. "Let's just go to the camp, wake up mister Figgins, explain everything to him and then let him deal with the weirdo."

Kurt nodded again and stood up almost at the same time as Puck did.

Sam held hold of the half-conscious drunk and dragged him along next to him, while Puck and Mike carried Karofsky, Kurt walking right beside Puck, still shaking a little from all the emotions.

-..-

When they came back to the camp, they immediatelly went up to mr. Figgins' cabin and Puck rapped on the door until he finally opened it.

Mr. Figgins was more than a little surprised to see those 5 boys and a tied up man standing in front of his door in the middle of the night, and he literally was in shock when he heard the whole story.

They dropped the man onto a spare bed in mr. Figgins' hut while mr. Figgins himself called an ambulance for Karofsky.

He still had a pulse, but it was weakening by the minute, so they hoped the ambulance would get there quickly.

The drunk guy really hit him badly.

Luckily the ambulance did arrive in time and Dave was quickly droven up to a nearby hospital.

Of course the sirens of the ambulance had woken people up and the news of what had happened would spread around like fire.

Mr. Figgins send everyone back to their huts when the ambulance was gone. Even Puck, Kurt, Mike and Sam were send off, after he assured them that he would take care of the almost rapist in the morning.

Puck threw an arm over Kurt's shoulder as they walked back to their sleeping place.

He smiled at him when Kurt turned his head a little. He saw the boy try to smile back, but it never reached his eyes.

When they came inside their "home", Mike and Sam immediately climbed into their beds, after giving Kurt and Puck a small wave of goodnight and pulling off their pants.

Puck followed Kurt to his bed and sat down on the edge, watching as Kurt's hands shook a little when he removed his pants.

He sat there until Kurt was lying in his bed under the covers, then he stood up, or at least tried to, because Kurt grabbed his hand.

"Puck, wait." Kurt said softly and waited until Puck sat down again, "I just..." he looked down and let go of Puck's hand. "Thanks..."

His voice was so soft and quiet that Puck barely heard it, but he had.

Puck smiled at him and bend down a little to press a kiss against Kurt's forehead.

"You're welcome." Puck whispered, then he did stand up and walked over to his own bed, stripping of his pants and crawling under his blanket.

He switched off the lights in the room and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, in the bed he had just left lay a certain boy, with his finger touching his forehead, a soft smile on his face.

Even though he had just gone through the most awful experience ever. That simple kiss just about made his whole evening just a little bit better.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning at breakfast, the whole group saw police officers standing with mr. Figgins, obviously talking about what happened the night before.

The drunk guy was already in their combi with one other cop who was asking him questions.

Mr. Figgins called Puck, Sam, Mike and Kurt over and told them the police officers wanted to ask them some questions.

They would ask Karofsky out too, once the doctors said they were allowed to.

The boys all got interrogated seperately, but of course Kurt could tell them more details about what happened then the other three could.

Only he, Karofsky and the drunk guy were there from the beginning.

When the interrogation was over, the drunk guy would be taken to the police station, while the boys were free to go.

Or at least as free as they could be in that camp.

Normally they would even be punished for leaving their huts so late at night but mr. Figgins let it slip this one time.

They all, especially Kurt, had endured enough trauma already.

After the police interrogation, the boys had to go through the questions of their fellow campers.

They all felt for Kurt and Puck was now seen as kind of a hero. Especially by the boys.

Kurt was a little annoyed by all Puck's admirers. How they all threw themselves at his feet.

Puck was happy with the attention he got, but he couldn't help but to keep an eye on Kurt.

He was worried that he might snap at any time, when it would all sink down and he would finally get what happened to him.

He had almost been raped for crying out loud, and yet here he was, being as strong as ever.

Puck knew his breakdown would come sometime soon... He just hoped he would be there to support him.

Yes, he cares about Kurt. A lot actually.

Ever since their late night talks he had come to like the kid and he knew Kurt liked him as well.

Maybe if they had met differently...If Puck hadn't gone through what he went through in the past, then maybe...Maybe they could become more than just friends.

But that was close to impossible now, because Puck simply didn't do love anymore.

He fooled around with boys alot but that was all. No feelings. No strings attached.

It was so much easier than love.

Noah Puckerman didn't need love anymore.

It would only hurt too much.

-..-

"Hey," Rachel said, sitting down in between Kurt and Finn during lunch, "That was quite the first morning for me."

Kurt smiled wryly, "Yeah, I bet it was."

"I'm Rachel by the way," Rachel introduced herself, holding out her hand to him, "You must be Kurt."

Kurt just kept the smile on his face and nodded. News did spread very fast.

"That's my girlfriend, Quinn," Rachel continued her ramblings, pointing over to the girl on the other side of Finn, "But you probably know each other already, since you're both friends with Noah."

"Noah?" Kurt asked a little confused, "Oh, you mean Puck. And yes, Quinn and I know each other."

The blond haired girl smiled at him and gave him a little wave, so he did the same back.

Before Rachel could start babbling again, mr. Figgins came up to their table and stopped in front of Kurt.

"Kurt, I have some news for you." mr. Figgins started talking, "The hospital called me and I got David's doctor on the line. He says David is doing well."

"That's great," Kurt answered sincerely, but a little confused as well, "What does that have to do with me? I know I was with him when it happened, but-"

Mr. Figgins held up his hand to stop him, "The doctor said David is asking for you. He asked if I would allow you to visit him and I said yes, but only with someone supervising, so William, mr. Schuester, will come with you."

Kurt's eyes darted almost automatically towards Puck, who instantly met his gaze and gave him a nod.

He turned back to mr. Figgins and told him he would go and aked him when he and mr. Schuester would be going.

Figgins told him they would be going after lunch so when he was done eating, Kurt went to his hut to get ready, then went back and met up with Schuester to go to the hospital.

He didn't notice Puck watching them off with an intense look on his face.

He had wanted to go with them, to hear what Karofsky had to say to Kurt, but now he had to wait until Kurt would be back.

And hope Kurt would tell him everything Karofsky had said to him...

-..-

Puck, Mike and Sam were all waiting in their cabin on Kurt's return.

It was already past dinner time and Puck was getting a little worried, even to the point where he went to mr. Figgins to ask him what took them so long to get back.

Mr. Figgins told him to stay calm and that mr. Schuester had probably stopped somewhere to eat and they would be back soon.

Puck was obviously nervous, so Sam and Mike stayed out of his way a little so they wouldn't piss him off.

When Kurt finally did come in, Puck was the first one to ask him questions.

"How was he?"

Kurt was tired, he didn't have much sleep the night before, so he walked to his bed and sat down before he answered Puck.

"He was fine. The doctors said he can be dismissed out of the hospital tomorrow."

"Will he come back to the camp?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. Probably. It's not like his parents want him back home."

"Do they even know he's in the hospital?" it was Sam who asked the question this time.

"I think mr. Schuester called them. I'm not sure if they even cared though."

It was hard to think that some parents didn't care about their son of daughter because they were gay or lesbians, but sometimes it was true.

Puck suddenly stood up, making his way over to the door, Kurt stared after him, almost waiting for him to say something.

To ask him to come with him.

But nothing came.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, always the curious one.

"Going for a smoke," Puck replied simply, throwing his jacket over himself before he left. "I won't be long."

Kurt almost missed it, but Puck definitely glanced over his shoulder at him with a look that said, "Come join me outside.", so Kurt did, after giving Sam and Mike the lame excuse that he needed some air.

They both knew better anyway.

When Kurt came outside, he saw Puck sitting on the long lounge chair, patting the space next to him when he saw Kurt coming out the door.

Kurt did go to sit down next to him, careful to not get the smoke of his cigarette blown into his face.

"So," Puck broke the silence, "How is he really?"

"He's ok," Kurt answered, "He said he had been worried about me since he came back to his consciousness. He was afraid that guy would have done something to me. I told him that you saved me."

"What did he say to that?"

"He was surprised, but grateful."

"He doesn't really care about you, you know. He's just scared that he would have been blamed if that guy had done something to you. Basically I saved both of your asses."

"Don't be so full of yourself," Kurt scolded playfully, then smiled sadly, "But yeah, I know he doesn't really care about me. I was just some boy he wanted to kiss. He made that very clear to me."

There was silence before Puck asked his next question.

"Do you like him?"

Kurt turned his head more towards Puck, but didn't see any change of facial expression.

"Not really," he answered honestly, "he's not my type."

Puck smiled, just a small little smile but it was there, "Good."

Silence fell over the two boys and Puck took one last lurt from his cigarette stump before he threw it to the ground and stomped it out.

Then he stood up and walked to the door, about to leave Kurt alone there, but turning his head over his shoulder to say one more thing.

"Could you do me a favor, Hummel?"

Kurt didn't think twice as he nodded, "Sure."

"Don't fall in love here. It will only break your heart."

Puck didn't leave Kurt time to even try and form a reply to that and just walked back inside the hut.

Kurt was staring at the now closed door that Puck had walked through, quietly muttering to himself;

"It might be a little too late to warn me for that."


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt knew he was staring, but he just couldn't help it.

Puck was flirting with yet another one of his many, many admirers and Kurt couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

He was glad to have Puck as a friend, but he noticed that he wanted more. More than just being friends.

Puck on the other hand didn't show any signs of wanting to be more than just friends.

He always kept a line for himself that he didn't want to cross.

Kurt had onc asked Sam and Mike if Puck actually liked him, because he sometimes seriously had his doubts about that.

They just told him that Puck did care about him, or he wouldn't even talk to him if he didn't.

Kurt knew that the closest person to Puck was Sam and he wanted to talk to him alone without any eaves-droppers.

He finally got that chance when he was paired up with the blond haired boy in Glee club to do a duet together.

They both wanted to pick out a song and rehearse in private, so they waited until Mike and Puck were out of the cabin to sit together and choose a song.

Once they had found the perfect song and Sam had taken the guitar mr. Schuester had lent to him, Kurt thought it was time to ask his question.

"Sam? Why does Puck act so cold sometimes?"

"In general or just at you?"

"Just at me."

"I don't think he' acting old..." Sam mused, considering how much he should tell Kurt. "Puck's just...Trying to protect his feelings.

Kurt frowned a little, "What does that mean."

Sam sighed before he answered. He had already told Kurt this much... As long as he wouldn't tell him everything it would be ok, right?

"Puck is a flirt. The reason why you see him flutter around all those different boys is just because he doesn't want to fall in love with anyone. Not here at the camp, not anywhere. Has he told you about all the times he has confronted his mom with another boy on the porch?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes, he has. I just...I don't get him sometimes."

"Nobody does. You know, Kurt, Puck has his reasons to act like he's acting, believe me."

"Will he tell me those reasons when I ask him?"

"I don't know," Sam said with a light shrug, "You could try...Let's just concentrate on our song now, shall we?"

Kurt just nodded and tried to get his head back to singing instead of thinking about Puck.

He made a mental note to try and ask Puck about his behaviour.

What could be so bad about it?

-..-

The next morning, Puck was already gone, probably to get breakfast, before Kurt was dressed.

When he came to the breakfast tables, he saw Puck openly flirt with Finn and a flood of anger and hurt went through Kurt's body.

Puck had told him about all of his times he had angry sex with Finn. Of course he told him about every boy he had sex with, because Puck was open about his flirts like that.

Some of the times it didn't get to sex, but he always flirted with everything on 2 legs, girls included.

He knew the girls wouldn't do anything more than flirting, but it was fun and amusing to him, so he just did it.

Santana and Brittany also flirted with the guys sometimes, also knowing that nothing would ever happen.

The one guy Puck didn't flirt with, or at least tried not to, was Kurt.

He knew it was too dangerous...

He just told Kurt to not fall in love with anyone. What he meant was: don't fall in love with me.

He wasn't stupid and he did see the looks Kurt gave him sometimes.

He didn't want to ruin the friendship they had build with something asstupid as love.

Especially when it wouldn't end well anyway...

-..-

"Yo, Puck!" Sam called out to his friend after breakfast, "Wait up, man."

Puck stopped walking and told Danny or Manny, or whatever his name was, to keep on walking.

He was yet another boy on his flirt-list so he didn't really care about the sad pout the boy gave him before he walked away.

"Was that boy scared to leave you alone with me?"

Puck laughed and shook his head, "He knows where he stands with me, which is practically nowhere. Besides, I think every boy I flirt with is afraid of you."

"As they should be," Sam said with a cocked eyebrow and Puck burst out laughing again, making Sam grin.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Puck asked when he was finally done laughing.

"Yeah," Sam said, sobering up too, "I think you should talk to Kurt."

Puck frowned, "I do talk to Kurt."

"I know, but not about what you should be talking about."

It only was a matter of seconds that Puck's face showed nothing of the smile he had on it anymore. He completely tensed up.

"I don't want to talk about it with anybody."

"He has a right to know." Sam reached out and put his hand on Puck's arm, "He's falling in love with you, man. He needs to know."

"I told him not to fall in love with anyone here last night. Guess that was too late, huh?"

Sam nodded, a sad smile on his face. "I guess it was."

Puck sighed and scratched at the back of his neck, "What is he gonna gain from this when I tell him?"

"Maybe he'll understand you better. Maybe he'll understand why you're flirting so much but never work out something real."

"Yeah, but he's also gonna see beyond my badass-ness then..."

"Is that what you're afraid of?"

"Maybe a little bit..."

Sam snorted at that, getting a scowl from Puck.

"Well let me tell you; that's the last thing you have to worry about. Kurt doesn't like you because you're a badass. Sure, it's entertaining for him, but do you know why he really likes you. Why he's falling in love with you?"

Puck just shrugged so Sam gave his answer.

"Because of all the time you spend together at night on the balcony."

Puck's eyes widened, "Has he told you that?"

"No," Sam answered with a sly smile, "He didn't have to."

Puck frowned, "What does that mean?"

"I'm not stupid, babe. I always heard you two come in late at night. I also see the smile on his face when you tease him about hogging the bathroom every morning. He's concerned about you and I think it's time for you to tell him what made you this way."

Puck stared in front of him for a while in silence before he answered, still looking ahead of him.

"Fine. I'll talk to him. But it's not gonna be easy..."

Sam was relieved that he had gotten his friend this far. Maybe Kurt could bring him even further...

"I'm already glad you're willing to try." he said, clapping Puck's back, "See you later, dude."

The he left, leaving Puck alone with his turmoil of thoughts.

He knew he had to do this and he had to do this right.


End file.
